


Even A King Makes Mistakes

by wolfsharingan15



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is King, Court Sorcerer Merlin, M/M, some violence but not heavy or graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsharingan15/pseuds/wolfsharingan15
Summary: Arthur is enchanted to hurt anyone important to him and he makes a mistake, a terrible mistake...Taken from this prompt: "What if a warrior was holding a blade to your throat?"





	Even A King Makes Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is another writing with a prompt. It ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be, but enjoy it and leave comments as well enjoy!

The blade felt cool against his skin, he couldn’t believe this was happening, he promised that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. He was enchanted that much was certain. He was, also, able to tell that the spell forced Arthur to attack anyone he had special feelings for. This was after he spent all of his time with his nose in a book of spells after Gwen ran to him almost hysterical claiming that Arthur attacked her, drew his sword at her claiming she betrayed him some way. Merlin had experienced Arthur’s many moods all the time, but so had Gwen so when she came to him, but so had Gwen so when she came to him asking for help, Merlin took it very seriously.  
Once he had found the spell and its cure he told Gwen to stay with Gaius for the day and help him with medicinal deliveries while he dealt with Arthur. That is how he found himself in this predicament. “Arthur, whoever enchanted you is doing this, you need to fight it and snap out of it.” Merlin tried, still at blade’s edge of Arthur’s sword. Arthur’s eyes were void of any control or emotion he was completely under the influence of the enchantment words were not going to get through to him. He didn’t want to use his magic on Arthur, it didn’t feel right to restrain him with magic while trying to cure him from an enchantment from magical origins. He weighed his options, but the quickest and most effective way to help Arthur was to use magic.  
Taking in a breath, Merlin muttered, “I’m sorry Arthur, but this is for your safety.” His eyes burned gold, flinging arthur back to the wall, his sword making a cut along Merlin’s neck. The cut stung and it started going numb, but he couldn’t get distracted, he quickly muttered another spell to hold the king in place. He struggled as Merlin expected he would, but thanks to his magic Arthur was restrained enough. Merlin opened the bottle, but Arthur was moving his head back and forth. Sighing, Merlin took the bottle and emptied the contents into his mouth before kissing Arthur in an open mouth kiss. Arthur struggled, his hand going to his side to take out a small dagger and he plunged it into Merlin’s side as the potion went into his mouth. Merlin groaned in pain as he pulled back and collapsed into Arthur’s lap unconscious with Arthur following suit moments later.  
Arthur felt like he was just waking up from a good night’s rest. He was groggy and his body felt heavy with soreness and tiredness. He opened his eyes to see the familiar walls and windows of his room. It looked like it was late in the evening by the looks of the sky and the sky outside his window. Slowly sitting up, he groaned at how sore his body felt. The door opened and Gaius walked in with his bag of supplies. “Gaius, please tell me I am feeling this way because Gwaine dragged me to the tavern and I somehow blacked out.” The man groaned. Gaius set his bag on the table and came to check on Arthur, “I am afraid not, sire. You were enchanted, Merlin had to make a potion to help you. Otherwise, you would’ve gone and hurt someone else.” The old physician said checking Arthur’s temperature and looked him over to make sure there were no visible injuries. Arthur tensed ‘someone else?’ “I hurt someone, who?” Arthur demanded, his full attention was on Gaius at this point. The physician sighed, “You stabbed Merlin as he was trying to get the potion into you.” Arthur’s world momentarily stopped, “I did what? How is he? Is he alright?” He asked a small quiver in his voice. Gaius gave him a small reassuring smile, “He is currently resting, but he will recover with no problems.” At this Arthur deflated in relief. “May I see him?” He asked. Gaius left Arthur a tincture for his sore muscles and said, “You need your rest and so does he. Besides you threatened other people as well, like Gwen for example. I would start with her.” Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he had threatened Gwen and on top of that he hurt Merlin. He had to apologize to the rest of his court and his knights, most likely, too. He looked at Gaius who was quietly packing his things, “Gaius, I’m sorry for causing such a commotion.” Gaius smiled, “Thank you, Arthur. I am glad that you’re alright.” He watched the physician leave before slowly getting out of bed and dressing himself.  
He walked down the hall when he saw Gwen talking with his knights. The group looked at him, happy to see him, “Arthur, are you alright?” Gwen asked with relief in her voice. “Yes, I am sorry if I did anything to threaten or hurt any of you.” He replied. Gwen and the knights smiled at him reassuringly he knew that they wouldn’t be holding this against him. “I am going to see Merlin, I think he needs my apology as well.” He left for the physician’s chambers, his steps felt like led and he felt like it took years to get to Gaius’s chambers. Once he arrived, he opened the door to find Merlin on a cot while Gaius checked the boys pulse. “Gaius, may I see him?” Arthur asked, trailing into the room like a small child coming into apologize to his parents for doing something wrong. Gaius turned to him and nodded. Arthur walked over to the sleeping Merlin and sat on the chair next to the cot. He looked at Merlin and guilt settled in. Even if he was enchanted, it was still by his hand that he injured one of the most important people to him. He held Merlin’s hand, gripping it tightly, “Merlin, I am so sorry. I can’t believe that I actually hurt you. I am so sorry, I don’t know how you’ll forgive me, but I promise you that I will work to regain your trust.” Arthur rambled on and on, he didn’t see Merlin’s eyes open and he didn’t see his head turn and how intently he was listening to Arthur. He smiled tiredly, “You prat, this wasn’t your fault.” Arthur looked at Merlin with relief, “Merlin, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Merlin took a deep breath and winced, “Sore, but my magic is helping me. I’ll be alright.” Merlin smiled at Arthur. Arthur gripped his hand tighter and leaned in to give Merlin a deep kiss that showed all the emotions that he felt for Merlin. Merlin smiled into the kiss and brought Arthur closer, showing and pouring his love into the kiss. Arthur knew that Merlin has forgiven him, but during that healing process, Arthur will continue to apologize in his own way. He will look after him and utter small apologies every step of the way.


End file.
